


Yoonkook One Shot based on Run MV

by TheBoxSmile



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, BTS Run, M/M, Protective Bangtan Boys, Sad, Yoonkook Week, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, kpop, yoonkook, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxSmile/pseuds/TheBoxSmile
Summary: Please do not kill me for writing this incredibly angsty one shot, inspired by the Yoonkook fight scene in the Run MV





	Yoonkook One Shot based on Run MV

"I'm tired," Yoongi said, "But at the same time, I've never had as frustratingly much energy." After uttering those words, he stood completely still for what felt like hours while letting his gaze move around the room. His eyes were hooded, absent. Like if he was on drugs. It had become so empty, so incredibly depressing here. Because somehow, the group of seven had gotten shit and become two. Two sad, young adults, alone in a depressing room of happy memories. A room that used to be their happiest place on Earth.

"Everything will be fine, hyung," Jungkook said, carefully choosing his words. "We just need... Time, I guess."

Yoongi turned around so quick and sudden that it made Jungkook flinch, and instantly regret speaking. The older's gaze wasn't absent any more but rather filled with pain, anger, and sadness all at once. "Fine?! Taehyung jumped into the fucking ocean and almost drowned, Namjoon took a bus to God knows where and Jin seems to have disappeared somehow, Hoseok is in a fucking mental hospital with Jimin. Nothing is fine, and nothing is going to be because when Taehyung is out, he'll go directly to a fucking jail cell for stabbing his father who was a drunken asshole that deserved it!" Yoongi's frustrations and worries all spilled out into one big stream of angry words, Jungkook barely being able to understand all of it. He did understand, though, that Yoongi was upset and hurting for his dongsaengs and hyung, as was Jungkook.

Before Jungkook could answer to the words of hate and anger, the older picked up a glass and threw it into the wall, making it break. The shards were thrown everywhere from the power of it, and the floor became covered in glass shards. Yoongi looked at them, finding it funny how they seemed to resemble all seven of them being in shit situations and spread around like flower petals on a spring day. 

Jungkook reacted fast, he stared at the glass shards. "Hyung, don't-" he said as he reached out to the older. However, Yoongi was too angry to listen. He pushed Jungkook away, so harshly it looked like if the younger was thrown against the wall. Jungkook couldn't utter words, cups and other things were wiped off the table, all of it either breaking or disappearing under the couch Jungkook now stood by. The younger gulped, looking at the broken pieces of their happiness as a group. 

Yoongi didn't stop there. He was angry, and he wanted to scream. So he did, out of all the pain and anger that had been built up in him. At this point, he wanted to run and throw things, to lose himself in destruction. The older started throwing things around, to the point that what used to be the seven men's safe haven became an unrecognizable space of pain and anger, each glass shard, and each spill symbolizing just how wrong everything had gone. Yoongi continued to throw things around, continued to make an angry and bitter mess.

Jungkook couldn't watch it anymore, so he ran over, eyes wide with worry, pain, and fear, "Stop it! Hyung-" he yelled and grabbed the older in his arms, tightly hugging him. Yoongi laughed bitterly before angrily, harshly, pushing the younger into the wall with more strength than he thought he had. Jungkook looked up, and his gaze was changed. He didn't look worried anymore, now he looked angry. He did something that'd he would never ever think of doing before; The youngest lifted his arm and threw a punch to Yoongi's face. Yoongi looked shocked, but that didn't last long.

Jungkook picked his hyung up, holding him in a tight grip. His eyes were showing so much pain and worry, now that he'd realized he just punched someone so important to him. Yoongi only looked angrily at him, before struggling to get away from the younger's strong grip, and ended up pushing him harshly into the couch. Jungkook gasped, feeling the stinging pain in his ribs. He grabbed his side, holding himself because of the painful hit to his ribcage. Suddenly he heard something big getting picked up, and looked towards Yoongi with wide eyes. Jungkook had done it with that punch, he'd ruined it. Now this hyung would disappear, too. The realization made him freeze, his eyes wet. He noticed the fact that Yoongi was holding a chair this time.

He didn't get to stop his hyung, he didn't get to utter a word before it was too late. Yoongi threw the chair with all his power at the mirror, breaking it into thousands of pieces scattering across the room. The noise of it was so loud, so horrible. Jungkook gulped.

The older panted, now looking at him. He continued to look at him for a few seconds, before giving a bitter "goodbye" and walking out as fast as he could. He didn't look back, not once, no matter how much he wanted to walk back and hold Jungkook in his arms. No matter how wrong and difficult it felt to leave the youngest behind, all alone, when he had no one at all. He didn't need to turn around to know that Jungkook was sitting with his back against the couch, so much fear and so much hurt in his beautiful eyes as he stared at nothing. As his eyes were glassy, covered in pain and hatred for himself. That the youngest was now just feeling his heart shatter at being left all alone, at having lost his beloved hyungs. Had all of this hell really been worth the outcome? No, it hadn't. This very outcome was nothing but pain and loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this angst filled one-shot. Feel to scream at me on Twitter, @sueitboy


End file.
